cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cheeselands
Geography The Cheeselands is currently a growing nation with a size slightly larger then the great lakes region of the United States. The terrain of the cheeselands is around half urban cities and small villages with the other half being wilderness and sources of water (namely the Great Cheeselandic Lakes). The capital city of Bacon is by far the largest urban center found within The Cheeselands and is a major trading area for the region. The climate the of the Cheeselands is different for each season. On one extreme in the summer temperatures max out at around 100 degrees F and in the winter temperatures can reach around 10 degrees below zero. The spring and fall seasons can be found in the middle of those two. Nation Information The Cheeselands is a growing, somewhat developed, and aging nation at 391 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of The Cheeselands work diligently to produce Rubber and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The Cheeselands is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The Cheeselands has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Cheeselands allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Cheeselands believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Cheeselands will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Brief History The Cheeselands is a somewhat older nation who has been a member Random Insanity Alliance since the day the alliance and the Cheeselands itself was founded. Since then the Cheeselands has been slowly building up power and is now one of the stronger nations of Planet Bob. Wars The Cheeselands has been a peaceful country in it's existence even with only one known attack in it's history. This attack has long been forgotten due to poor record keeping but it happened long ago while the country was young. A allied country accidentally launched an attack on the Cheeselands due to a miscommunication causing the death of 158 Cheeselandic soldiers. Instead of a war starting over it though the conflict was solved diplomatically and the attacking nation payed reparations for the damages caused by the single attack. Since then the Cheeselands has only come to the brink of war once during a time period known as the Third Great War. During this war certain events brought the Random Insanity Alliance and Maroon Defense Coalition into war. The Cheeselands however ended up not participating in the conflict due to internal problems within the country. Now The Cheeselands has been brought to the brink of war again. A war is currently raging across the planet. Some have called it the Fourth Great War or The Unjust War due to the opposing sides. In this conflict the Random Insanity Alliance and The SuperFriends have brought up arms against the Grand Global Alliance. While the Cheeselands has not been ordered to enter the war yet, most likely in time the country shall. Government During the early history of the Cheeselands, the government was ever changing. At some points it was a democracy while in others a dictorship. It wasn't until several months after it's foundation the a stable Monarchy was set up in which the former popular Prime Minister ShadowDragon was appointed King of The Cheeselands. The king's popularly has never been higher then it was today and he is loved by at least 90% of the citizens living within The Cheeselands. While it is a monarchy The Cheeselands is not an absolute monarchy as while the king has great power, the Cheeselands still has a elected congress which passes laws among many other things. The King must work with these members of the Congress to work for the good of the country. Cheeselandic Symbols The Flag The flag of The Cheeselands symbolizes peace, unity, and a common loyalty to The Cheeselands. The Flag is rectangular, with the colors arranged diagonally across it. The top left hand triangle is blue, the center band red and the bottom right hand triangle is green. The colors are separated by narrow white bands. On the blue triangle is a golden sun with twelve triangular rays. The rays are separated from the golden center by a blue ring. The sun symbolizes life and energy while the color gold represents warmth and the color of the plains of The Cheeselands. The blue in the flag symbolizes the Cheeselandic sky, the Great Oceans, and the importance of rain and water. The red within it represents the people, their heroism and their determination to build a future of equal opportunity for all. While the white refers to peace and unity and the green symbolizes our vegetation and agricultural resources. Coat of Arms The Coat of Arms of The Cheeselands is a powerful symbol in the county and is also full of several national symbols itself. In the middle is a shield with the national flag depicted on it. On top of the shield is a Shadow Eagle, a symbol of greatness within country. Flanking the shield are two wild Cheeselandic antelope on either side, representing courage, elegance and pride. Below the shield is an example of local Cheeseland flora symbolic of survival and national fortitude. Below all of this is the national motto: Unity, Liberty, Justice. Colonies *As of now the Cheeselands has only one autonomous colony. It is known as the Techno Union which was established on the moon by the Cheeselands Space Agency (CSA), this colony is lead by a man known as General Grievous who is a highly established general in the Cheeselandic army. Military The Army The current army of the cheeselands it he highest it has ever been due to the conflicts currently consuming Planet Bob. It now stands at just below 30,000 soldiers strong. These soldiers are all trained for maximum survival and strength. While they have not actually seen the battlefield yet, they may soon. The Elite Guard The Elite Guard are a group of warriors handpicked by the Council of Bacon. This guard is known as the Immortals due to the fact it is invariably kept up to strength; if a man is killed or falls sick, the vacancy he left is at once filled, so that the total strength of the corps is never less and never more than five thousand. Of all the troops in Cheeselandic army, these native Cheeselandic people are not only the best but also the most magnificently equipped. The dress of these troops consisted of a special emblem on their embroidered armored tunic with sleeves, a powerful coat of mail which looks almost like the scales of a fish, for arms they carried a light shield, ammo belts below them, short spears, powerful yet light machine guns and bows with special poison arrows, and short swords swinging from belts beside the right thigh. When going to battle they are equipped with a special helmet/mask which makes them all look and strike fear into their enemies. They have great battle strength and agility. They are constantly trained in order for them to become stronger. They are the Elite Guard and bodyguards of the great ShadowDragon himself and the protectors of Bacon. The Air Force The Cheeselands currently has a mighty Airforce. It has purchased the top of the line bombers and fighters with a maximum number of the aircrafts. The pilots are given tough training and constant exercises around The Cheeselands itself to make sure they are in perfect condition in case their need is ever called upon. As of now the Air Force has never been needed but with the current conflict raging across the planet they may be called upon shortly. This section is a work in progress category:The Cheeselands